First Encounters
by AussieTex
Summary: A lost boy, a helpful soul and an older brother who doesn't like people touching his brother, even if they are helping him. God help poor Jimmy Novac as he tries to help a boy called Sam get back to his big brother.


_Alright, I don't usually make author notes but I just have to do it this time. I totally blame this story on xanseviera on Deviant Art. I came across a picture of hers and my beautiful muse suddenly appeared for the first time in months and would not leave me alone for three weeks until I finally broke down and wrote this. I just hope Xanseviera and my lovely muse likes my version of events._

_

* * *

_As the last cups where collected and trash ready to be thrown out, the priest looked up and smiled, his dove grey eyes lighting up with mirth as he pushed his greying blonde hair out of his face as he looked at the youth who had been so generous with his time the last few years.

"Jimmy, thank you so much for your help today, running this free breakfast thing is great but the setting up and the pack up can be a real pain." the priest admitted.

"It's no problem, Father Abel-" Jimmy began.

"But do you really think that helping out an old geezer and a priest none the less, is the best way for a fourteen year old man to spend his time?"

"Yes, because I enjoy helping those who need it and serving the Lord and besides you are only 55 and that's not that old and according to others my age, you are not that bad for a priest." Jimmy remarked with a sly grin.

The priest let out a bark of laughter, "Alright, maybe I'm not that old but I feel it some days, Jimmy. I really do," Father Abel sighed, "but that is beside the point, get out of here. Go have some fun, there will more work for you to do later so go."

"Is that an order, Father?" Jimmy asked his head tilting to the side.

"Yes, Jimmy, that's an order." Father Abel growled waving his hand towards Jimmy and then to the door, "Now get out of here."

"Yes sir!" Jimmy replied as he gave a mock salute and turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Father Abel watched as Jimmy entered a beam of sunlight streaming through the door of the church and for that brief moment he saw a shadow hovering over the young man, a large majestic shadow with the feathery outline of wings over the being shoulders. The priest crossed himself as his expression turned sombre. He knew what that shadow meant, he had seen it almost thirty years before, hovering over his wife. One day, Jimmy would be called to be a warrior of his Lord. As Jimmy walked out the door and that brief flicker of a shadow vanished Abel muttered a quick prayer, that Jimmy would be able to handle the demand of his heavenly burden and come out of it in one piece, unlike his beloved Sarah. After her job was done her mind was unable to cope with the knowledge she had gained and broke under the pressure, she had died soon after. He just prayed that Jimmy would be able to survive.

* * *

Jimmy Novac tugged on the jacket of his suit to straighten it as he offered a smile and a greeting to old Martha Jones as she wandered home with her shopping. She asked Jimmy if he could give her a hand as 'her poor old bones' were not up to carrying all of it. He laughed and agreed, Mrs Jones always had a funny story or observation about the world around her.

The pair rounded the last corner to her house across the road from Pontiac's biggest park. Jimmy helped the lady take her shopping in a wished her happiness before leaving to head home but as he walked down the steps of Mrs Jones's home he noticed something odd.

Sitting on a lonely park bench was a young boy, he could not have been more than six years old. He was dressed in bright red hoodie and even from a distance Jimmy could see that the boy was distressed. Jimmy made his way over to the boy and knelt down so that their eyes were on level ground.

"Hi there, my name is Jimmy. What's yours?"

The boy looked at Jimmy and his hazel eyes met Jimmy's cerulean one's squarely but his face was open and friendly, "It's Samuel, but everyone just calls me Sam. Dad reckons it's because Samuel is too long to say in conversation." Sam's pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, "My brother calls me Sammy but I really don't like it."

"Well I'll just call you Sam then, is that ok?" Jimmy offered.

Sam nodded.

"So what are you doing here on your own, Sam?"

"My dad is busy working, but I can't talk about it."

"Oh really," Jimmy raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice to a conspirational whisper, "Why is that? Is it a secret?"

Sam nodded eagerly, his light brown hair bouncing with the movement. "Yeah, I can't tell anyone, _anything_."

"Alright then but why would your dad leave you on your own out here on the street?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh no he didn't he left me with my big brother."

"Then if you're staying with your brother... how did you end up here?" Jimmy asked

"Dean, my brother, said that he would go out and get some food for us with the money dad left us but after the had left I saw that he had left his wallet behind so I grabbed it and tried to follow but," Sam stopped and sniffed as his eyes watered, "but I lost him."

Jimmy put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, "That's not good... where's your house? I'll take you home."

Sam shook his head, "Don't have a house. We're staying at the Eden Motel on... um-"

"Heaven Street. I know where that is. It's only a block up the road from my house. So I'll be able to get you back without a problem, but first I'm going to get you some food."

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. Sam began to dig in his pocket for Dean's wallet but was stopped when Jimmy put his hand gently on his wrist.

"Leave your money in the wallet, I will pay for you." Jimmy muttered softly.

"Are you sure? Why are you being so nice?" Sam asked.

"I'm very sure because I simply just like to help people in any way I can, it is what God wants us to do."

Sam looked at him seriously for a moment before nodding like he got it, "Yeah, that is what God wants us to do."

Jimmy stood up quickly and put his arms out for Sam to jump into. Sam responded almost instantly placing one hand on Jimmy's arm while his other gripped the suit jacket's lapel and he placed his chin on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Come on then, let's grab that food." Jimmy remarked.

* * *

Jimmy and Sam had travelled about two blocks towards Jimmy's favourite diner when a young, indignant voice yelled, "Hey, whatcha doing with my brother you perve?"

Jimmy looked around and saw another young boy, this one about age nine or ten, giving him a death stare out of his emerald green eyes. He was dressed in brown jacket and jeans and while he was a little on the short side he held himself like nothing could take him down.

Jimmy smiled as he replied, "I'm guessing that you are Dean."

"Yeah, so?" Dean snapped, "What are you doing with Sammy?"

Sam turned to glare at his brother, "He was going to get me food, so you should be nice and _don't_ call me Sammy!"

"Aww... Sam! I was going to get you food." Dean grumbled.

"Yeah but you forgot your wallet!"

"I didn't forget my wallet, Sam. I just didn't take it with me cause I had already taken the money I needed out of it."

"Oh," Sam looked a little sheepish, "sorry Dean."

"Besides Sammy, you were meant to stay at the motel no matter what." Dean pointed out.

"But I thought you had no money and I was hungry and-"

"Sammy!"

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY!" Sam yelled.

"At least Sam is safe and we found Dean," Jimmy interrupted before a fight could break out, "So why don't we go grab that food now?"

Dean looked a little unsure for a moment but Jimmy just reached down and gripped his hand gently, "Come on Dean, I'll pay for you too."

Dean nodded, "Alright then, who am I to turn down free food?"

"He doesn't turn down food, period." Sam remarked in Jimmy's ear in a quiet voice.

Jimmy gave Sam a sneaky smile which Sam returned as they both tried not to laugh.

"So do you know anywhere that makes a good pie?" Dean asked.

"Yes actually, the Royal Diner makes really good pie and that's where I was headed with Sam. I love pie."

"Apple is the best." Dean declared.

"I actually prefer cherry pie but that's good, so we won't end up fighting over the biggest piece." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, that is good," Dean admitted, "because I would totally kick your butt."

Jimmy laughed as Dean gave him a smile and he felt Sam giggle into his shoulder. As they walked into the dying sunlight Jimmy could feel Dean watching him. Jimmy glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. He had only just met the boy but he could feel the love he had for his brother and could tell that Dean would do anything for his Sam. He could also that Dean would be a real force to be reckoned with when he got older and that he would do great things. Sam he wasn't so sure about but he could tell that with Dean around, Sam would be alright.

* * *

As they entered the Royal Diner the guy who ran it, Mr Dresden looked up and laughed, "Gees Jimmy. You must have had some good times, but you must have started young to get a brood like that."

Jimmy laughed too, "They're not mine, Dresden. I thought they were yours."

Dresden smiled at Jimmy's comeback, "They aren't mine. So they must be more of the strays that you seem to pick up, Jimmy."

"Yeah, so can I have a slice of cherry pie, one of apple and... what do you want Sam?" Jimmy asked.

"Chocolate cupcake please." Sam answered with a cute smile.

"So one cherry pie, one apple pie and a chocolate cupcake. Got it, go sit down." Dresden ordered as he went to grab the food.

* * *

An hour later Sam, Dean and Jimmy arrived at the Eden Motel to find that their dad had finished his latest job and had already packed the Impala ready for them to go. Sam said a quick goodbye to Jimmy and ran up to hug his dad but Dean stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess we got to go again now." he replied.

"You do this a lot, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed again, "look, um... thanks for lookin out for Sam and the food but I really got to go.

Jimmy shrugged and offered Dean a hand, "It was my pleasure Dean, it was nice meeting you."

Dean shook his hand manfully, "Yeah it was good meetin you too. Bye now."

Dean took off to give his dad a quick hug before climbing into the back of the Impala with Sam. Jimmy watched as the car pulled off and smiled as he saw Sam and Dean turn in their seats to wave back at him. He waved back until he could no longer see the brothers and then started walking home.

* * *

Disappointed that they could no longer see Jimmy, Sam turned away from the window.

Dean turned around too and remarked, "That Jimmy was really nice, wasn't he Sammy?"

Sam frowned at the use of the nickname but replied, "He was but then he's meant to be."

"What you mean by that Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Because he is an angel." Sam replied firmly.

Dean scoffed, "Come on Sam, you know angels aren't real."

"Yeah they are and Jimmy is one of them."

Dean shook his head at his brother's innocence, "No Sam, angels are not real. Jimmy is just a real nice guy. A rare type that is only getting harder to find these days."

"If that's what you think," Sam muttered as he crossed his arm rebelliously, "I still reckon he's an angel."

* * *

That night, Jimmy Novac added two more names to his night-time prayer. Those of Sam and Dean Winchester, he could not really tell why but he felt that they would need the Lord's aid in the future. He also had a feeling that they would end up meeting each other again, somehow. He just knew that it would happen, it was God's will. He would not have made their paths cross like that if not for some cause. Jimmy just knew it because he had faith in his Lord. Even if he could not see that the shadow he cast on the wall from his bedside lamp was joined by the figure of a man with large feathery wings emerging from his shoulder blades who placed a hand on his shoulder and bowed his head as he added his own prayer to that of his vessel's.

* * *

_One more thing... I made four references to other shows I'm addicted to. They're vague-ish but there. Rewards for whoever can pick out all four shows and the references._

_Bye now._


End file.
